Being a female in the apocolypse puts a damper on things
by louloubellx
Summary: Daryl takes special care of Beth when she gets her time of the month;) Smut! One-Shot


**Being female in the apocalypse puts a damper on things**

Daryl had come home from a run and was just entering the front of the suburban house that he and Beth had found to stay in. It had started to rain and his clothes were soaked through, his hair sopping wet, but he had managed to catch three squirrels and a rabbit. He was pleased with himself to say the least. When he left the house, Beth was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her because he could see that she needed it. She was exhausted from constantly being on the run.

When he entered the house, he went through to the kitchen to place their dinner on the table for later. He then walked through to the living room and found that Beth was nowhere in sight.

"Beth!" he called. No reply. He called again, but this time he heard a quiet moan coming from upstairs. He could not lose Beth; she was all he had left. She was his light in the dark that gave him hope. He needed her more than she knew. Fearing the worst he ran up the stairs, crossbow ready and headed towards the room Beth had claimed to be hers. It was a large room with a queen sized bed in it. There was a bathroom attached to the room. It was neat and smelled like lavender; a scent Daryl was not used to.

When he opened the door, he panicked when she was not in the room.

He heard the sound of Beth and what sounded like her vomiting. He assumed she was in the bathroom and burst into the room. There was Beth; curled over the toilet, vomiting violently. He walked behind her and held her hair back from her face.

When she was only dry heaving, she sat up, and looked extremely pale. She looked up at him sadly.

"Wha's wrong with you?" Daryl asked, nervously.

"Daryl, I-" Daryl interrupted her.

"You sick? You got a fever?" he asked, frantic.

"No…" She lowered her head and mumbled something.

"What?"

Beth sighed. "My period. I got my period, Daryl." She explained.

"Oh." _Oh _he thought, a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

She laughed weakly.

She eventually got up with the help of Daryl. Leaning against him for support, they got out of the small bathroom until they were stood next to the dresser in the bedroom and Beth had to stop. She leaned over the dresser, leaning on her hands. Daryl didn't know what to do.

"Beth!" He said, standing closely behind her.

"The pain… It hurts so much, Daryl…" She said, grimacing.

"C'mon" He gently pulled her towards him and helped her across to the queen bed that she has been sleeping in. He laid her down and she curled inwards on herself. Daryl covered her up with the duvet.

"Beth, do ya need me ta go on a run fer somethin'?"

"No, I still have stuff from last month" she replied, grimacing.

"Wha' about painkillers?"

"But Daryl, we need those for more important things, we can't keep wasting them on this every month."

"But ain't they supposed ta be fer shit like this?"

She sighed and Daryl wondered how bad thus really was, since he was never going to experience this apart from Merle making remarks like "Do ya want tampons, Darylena" or "Quit yer bitchin' Darylena." He would sneer at him, smirking. He genuinely felt for Beth; She looked terrible.

"Daryl, I'm fine, Just go" Beth whined.

"You ain't fine, Beth. Ya look like ya got hit by a truck."

"Well ain't you a charmer?" she smiled. "I feel like shit too."

"Fuck this." He stated. Beth looked at him curiously before he left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of water and two pills in his other hand. He walked over to the side of the bed she was in and held it out to her. Beth took it and he waited for her to take them.

However, he was surprised to see her pause. She was holding the cup and pills, staring down at the blanket. He saw a tear roll down her cheek and saw her lip trembling.

Confused, he asked "Beth?"

She sniffled and gazed up at him. "Daryl… I'm so s-sorry."

He had a puzzled expression on his face. "What're you sorry for?"

"I-I feel like such a bad person, You've been so sweet to me and I feel awful for being like this to you… I'm so sorry."

Daryl smirked at her. "Beth, It's a'right, I get it."

"No but-" she stopped herself and laughed. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry, Mood swings." She gave him a small smile before wincing.

He chuckled. "I never been with a girl whils' she's on the rag b'fore."

Remembering their game from the moonshine cabin, Beth blushed and giggled.

"Keep me company before the pills kick in?" she asked, innocently. She patted the space next to her on the bed and looked up at him pleadingly.

"_Jesus_" he muttered.

After a few minutes, he haltingly made his way around to the other side and gently laid down next to her so that he didn't jostle her too much. Placing his hands behind his head; he glanced over at her and she looked exhausted. Daryl was the last person to understand female issues.

Ripped from his thoughts, Daryl peered over at Beth when he felt movement on the bed. He felt his heart speed up when Beth shuffled right up into his side and placed her head on his chest. She stayed still for a few moments until he thought his heart might explode. She pulled her shirt over her head so that she was just laid on his chest in nothing but a blue bra.

He felt a tightness in his pants and thought that his heart was going to explode. The contrast from her creamy white skin to the blue that matched her eyes was too much for him. He hoped that she didn't notice his arousal for her. However she must have noticed his discomfort, she he grabbed his hand and placed it onto her flat stomach

He looked at her, eyes frantic. "Beth wha' the hell are ya-"

"Hmmm" she sighed softly. "We don't have heat packs anymore, Daryl… Your warm hands feel good."

Beth nuzzled her head so that it was under his chin and smiled. The heat was radiating off of her body and it felt nice. He wasn't used to this. But somehow he felt like they fit together: His calloused hands over her soft, delicate skin. He could smell her hair, it smelt like honey and it was sweet, he couldn't get enough of it.

After a while Daryl thought that Beth had fallen asleep when her breathing was even. He shifted slightly, attempting to get out from underneath her. Her voice stopped him.

"Stay, Please Daryl." She begged. He sighed and mentally cursed himself. He felt out of place; being in bed with a topless Beth. He laid back down but for some reason, she didn't. Beth bit her lip and looked at him.

She wanted Daryl. She couldn't deny it. It didn't help that she was extremely vulnerable and also turned on right now with her… situation.

Beth threw caution to the wind and leaned in achingly slowly and gently pressed her lips against his lips. Daryl tensed, but he reciprocated the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and both their tongues battled for dominance.

Beth reached down and held Daryl's hands in hers. She placed them on either side of her waist and he gradually trailed them up to the underwire of her bra before stopping. "Beth… We can't do this."

"Daryl, Please… I need this. I need you." She said leaning in and kissing him. He looked at her for approval and she smiled at him.

"Are ya sure 'bout this Beth?"

She just reached behind her and unclasped her bra. His eyes widened at the sight and he felt his dick twitch in his pants. Beth placed his hands on her covered breasts and looked up at him with innocent eyes. The pills had obviously kicked in by now, her eyes were hooded and black was bleeding through into the blue with lust. She was biting her lip and Daryl was going to push her off of him but the other side of him was screaming for him to touch her. God did he want her, but he didn't want to disappoint Hershel – who he respected.

"Daryl… You can touch me…" Beth whispered softly.

He looked at her for confirmation; when she nodded, he gently started running his hands all over her body. He was on the waistband of her pants when Beth stopped him.

"Daryl…"

"Beth, ah'm sorry, we can stop, I shouldn't a-" He immediately responded, removing his hands from her as if he had been scolded.

"No" she laughed lightly, cupping his face. "It's not that, I'm really hot and I-" she blushed furiously. "I want you, Daryl, so much but… I… I'm on my…" she motioned downwards.

Daryl snorted. "Beth. With the world we live in now, you think I care 'bout some blood from ya?" he chuckled.

Beth blushed and Daryl gently laid her back down. He kissed her neck passionately and trailed kisses down her ribs, her flat stomach and down to her thighs. She gasped knowing what he was going to do next and gasped. He pushed her legs apart and could see her thighs and folds were glistening.

"You're so wet for me, Greene." His voice laced with lust. He gently placed a finger inside of her and felt how warm and tight she was. He could imagine what his dick would feel like inside of her and moaned at the thought. He then keened down and dipped his tongue inside of her folds. Daryl moaned and glanced up at Beth and saw her throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Daryl… Oh my god!" She moaned.

"Come fer me baby girl."

A few more thrusts with his tongue and she screamed his name. He was lapping up her juices with his tongue like he had ran oit of water and Beth was the last thing for him. There was a lot of blood but in the world they lived in now, he didn't notice. She tasted so sweet, he couldn't believe it.

Everything after that seemed like a blur. Daryl's head was foggy and he couldn't concentrate. He could feel his climax building up and he reached down for her clit and started rubbing it in circular motions until he felt her muscles spasm and her inner walls clench around him. Her juices flowed over his dick and that was when he lost it. He pulled out of Beth and released. A hot, sticky liquid coated her stomach. He moaned her name and collapsed on top of her.

Panting, Daryl looked down at Beth and kissed her on the forehead. She looked a lot better now. She smiled at him as he rolled off of her and laid down next to her. She curled up into his warmth and he started to massage her stomach.

"Mmm Daryl, that's so good."

He smirked and she kissed him on his chest. "Thank you for uh… Taking care of me, Daryl."

"Anytime, Princess."

Beth drifted off to sleep soon after, and Daryl felt nothing better than Beth being wrapped in his arms. He fell asleep soon after.


End file.
